Avatar Outtakes
by Destiny's Fighter
Summary: Scenes that didn't quite make it into the final cut of 'The Avatar and The Elementals' written by my good friend Namacub95. Expect humour, randomness and a hint of OOC but enjoy these little drabbles co-written by myself and Namacub95


**Well this is an outtake from my friend and co author Namacub 95's The Avatar and the Elementals. Set during crossroads of destiny.**

**We do not own the Avatar characters however Nama owns Alice. Alice is OOC for this chapter.**

**Third Point of View**

**Outtake 1**

The fighting started. Azula and Zuko against Katara and Aang, it was obvious they were fighting to the death. Azula began a barrage of blue flames at Katara as she knew her brother

Alice ran into the cavern and looked around her in dismay. She didn't know what to do, protect Zuko, who had looked after her when she was injured and who she had come to see as a brother, or the Avatar, this world's only hope for peace. She watched Azula and Katara fight, with an unparallel hate for each other on their faces, as they exchanged blows of blue fire and water. As she reached the middle of the cavern Azula and Zuko had manoeuvred with Katara and Aang until they were side by side and still fighting. Alice saw that Azula was preparing to strike Katara down once and for all.

"No!" Alice screamed. She raised a force field around her and parted her arms in front of her as if parting a large body of water. She sprinted forward and placed a wall of energy between the two groups with her on the same side as Zuko.

"Alice," Zuko said in astonishment, "What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"Zuko, I am not going to allow you to murder the Avatar. He must survive...You have to believe me." She pleaded, he nodded slightly and his resistance began to fade. Azula noticed this and intervened.

"Zuko, do not listen to this witch, she isn't on our side. You must kill the Avatar if you ever hope to be back in our Father's good graces." Alice knew she had lost when she saw Zuko's face and eyes harden. She moved and a flash of fire flew past her and shattered her shield and with that the fighting had began with new force. Alice was pissed, she was sick of Azula using her Father to convince Zuko to do things he normally wouldn't. She felt her power and rage build. She walked in between the two groups.

"Enough!" She shouted her voice echoing around the cavern, she flung her arms out and Azula was flung to the entrance and held inside a cage Made of electricity. Zuko was on his ass 6 foot in front of Alice and the same with Aang and Katara except behind her, they too were held to the ground by a cage of electricity. They all, Azula included, cowered in fear when they saw they look on animalistic rage on Alice's face.

"I have had it up to here with you lot!" She said and turned to look at Azula who whimpered when she saw this.

"You are a psychotic, power hungry bitch with mummy issues. I don't care if your mummy preferred Zuko and thought you a monster. It is true! Stop torturing Zuko and holding the whole Father situation over his head. Now leave and if I ever see your psychopathic ass again you will regret it. Now scat!" With that Azula's lignting cage lifted and she left not looking back. Alice rounded on the other three and glared before turning to face Aang.

"Aang, I get you are the Avatar that is amazing but act your age! You are 112 years and don't you interrupt me," She said as Aang opened his mouth to contradict her, "You may be physically be 12 but you are technically 112. Now about the whole I-Fancy-Katara problem. Look she loves you but in a Brotherly way. You will find someone but Katara will never love you that way. I'm sorry. Now go and practise." She finished softly and Aang nodded sadly before leaving when his cage was lifted. He gave Alice a watery smile and left after silently mouthing 'Thank You.' Alice sighed two down, two to go. She turned to face her brotherly figure and the girl he loved.

"Now you two, I don't know were to begin," She said throwing her hands into the air and pacing for a minute muttering and shaking her head. She finally turned to face Zuko, "Zuko you know I love you like a brother but you have got to get over the whole Father thing. If he truly loved you wouldn't have to kill anyone. Okay?" He looked at her and nodded before staring at Katara again. Alice pivoted to face the girl who looked at her calmly.

"Katara you are an amazing person but you have got to stop messing with Zuko. I swear and I will channel my twin here but you would need a chainsaw to cut the sexual tension between you two! I am surprised no one has died because the air is so solid down to said tension! Listen, do you like my brother?" Katara looked at Zuko and nodded as she softened, Alice silently awwwed and turned to face her brother who nodded anticipating her question. She smiled at the two and dissolved their cages feeling slightly tired from the energy it took.

"Right both of you go kiss before I, and to channel Shauna, smash your heads together." She turned to leave as Zuko and Katara reached each other and kissed. She reached the outside world.

_Only Shauna and that idiot of a twin of mine to get together._ She thought and walked off plotting

********

****

__

**Okay what did you think? None of these are characters are mine and I was anxious to write Alice well. Please tell me if I failed. Please remember she is OOC. I hope you liked the Zutara at the end there. I personally prefer Kataang but Nama loves Zutara so this was for you Nama. Please Review. Nama is writing the second Outtake so it should be up soon.**

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter xxxx**

****

would never be able to hurt the little Waterbender as he seemed to have a soft spot for her. Zuko was ducking, dodging, diving and many other evasive tactics beginning with "D" as he tried to avoid being killed by Aang and still get his own strikes in.


End file.
